


Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Quand Castiel est persuadé que Dean lui cache quelque chose.





	

Depuis que Castiel et Dean étaient ensemble, il arrivait régulièrement qu'il y ait des incompréhensions entre eux. Il fallait dire que l'ange n'était pas très coutumier des habitudes humaines. Et, en général, sa naïveté n'arrangeait pas la situation. Comme ce jour-là.

Castiel avait la désagréable impression que Dean lui cachait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, l'humain s'était contenté d'éviter son regard en répondant de façon détournée. Si l'être céleste n'était pas spécialement jaloux, il n'était néanmoins pas aveugle. Il voyait bien que le chasseur continuait à poser des yeux pleins de gourmandise sur les paires de seins et de fesses féminines qu'il croisait. Oui, Dean était sincère lorsqu'il disait aimer Castiel. Mais parfois, ce dernier se demandait si ce n'était pas une simple conséquence de leur lien si particulier qui s'était formé lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'Enfer.

— Que me caches-tu, Dean ? finit-il par demander alors qu'un nouveau silence s'éternisait.

— Mais rien, enfin. Que vas-tu imaginer ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais imaginer plein de choses, puisque tu ne me dis rien. Tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux.

Dean soupira. Bon, l'ange avait visiblement décidé de l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ce fut donc tout naturellement, dans l'idée de s'en débarrasser, qu'il sortit cette phrase :

— Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

Castiel avait alors froncé les sourcils et penché la tête sur le côté, en proie à une grande réflexion.

— Bien, avait-il finalement déclaré après un long silence.

L'ange sortit de la pièce et Dean regarda la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître. Vraiment ? C'était aussi simple ? Il haussa finalement les épaules et retourna à ses occupations.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva un sourcil en voyant un avocat – le fruit – être posé devant lui.

— Maintenant que tu as ton avocat, tu peux parler.

L'aîné Winchester redressa la tête et regarda son amant avec de grands yeux surpris. Celle-là, il ne s'y était définitivement pas attendu ! Ce fut pourquoi il éclata finalement de rire. Non, vraiment, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec cet emplumé.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je sais que je vais avoir la question : non, Dean ne trompe pas Castiel. Il peut y avoir plein de raisons de faire des cachotteries à sa moitié. Vouloir lui aire une surprise pour un anniversaire par exemple ;) Je vous laisse donc le soin d'imaginer la raison :)


End file.
